Heaven's Crying
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: He found her in the middle of the night. Now that the little girl is in his life he can't just ignore her. So now Hiei is faced with his biggest challenge yet...being a father. ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Rain Cleans the Blade

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Prologue: Rain Cleans the Blade<p>

Her mother had always told her that when it rained it meant that Heaven was crying. She believed her. But she was all alone now, her mother was gone, and the rain washed away the blood that was on the blade. She missed her mother, but the girl knew that her mother would want her daughter to be with him. That's why she was such a long way from home; she was looking for the only person that was related to her that wasn't a part of her live.

She was scared that he wouldn't take her, but she had to try.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Black on Black

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch1_ Black on Black<p>

He sat at the windowsill like he always did while his team and their onnas, and offspring played games and laughed. He didn't want have any part of it, he never did. He looked over at the group when the ferry onna's communicator rang. "This is Botan." She answered it, silencing the irksome ring.

"Botan would you and the boys please come to my office, please?" Koenma asked.

"Right away, sir." Botan replied, "Come guys, Koenma wants to see us."

###################################

"So he wants us to stop a mere thief?" Kurama asked as the team was sent back to the human world to track down a thief that stole a Spirit World artifact.

"Yep, so where do you guys think we should start looking?" Kuwabara wondered as he pulled his hood of his jacket over his head.

"Not sure, we might just end up running into him." Botan said as the wind picked up.

"We just had to do this on a Saturday." Yusuke wasn't happy with having a mission on the weekend.

"The faster we find him, the quicker we can this over with." Hiei said. Hiei looked over his shoulder when he heard something run past the group, when he didn't hear any more noise he looked back at the others.

"Well, let's get going." Kurama suggested and started to walk down the paved pathway. The others followed unaware that they weren't following someone, someone was following _them_.

#######################

She was so surprised when she turned around to see the Spirit Detectives appear out of nowhere. She was being quiet and following them just as her mother had taught her to do. She didn't make so much as a sound except when the short dark-haired man almost caught her. She froze instantly when he looked over his shoulder in her direction. There were others with him; she was hoping she would find him alone.

She tried her hardest to keep up with them without them noticing her, but it was now dark out and she was growing tired. The group split to gain more ground. Short man went his own way.

"It's gotta be him, he looks like exactly as mama said." The girl said to herself as she ran dead smack into something and fell to the ground. She looked up to see an intimidating demon, she squealed in horror at the top of her lungs, forgetting completely about being quiet.

######################

Hiei kneeled to inspect some tracks in the moist earth; his head shot up when he heard a piercing scream, some birds took flight as they shrieked from being spooked. "What has that kitsune's onna gotten herself into now?" Hiei rolled his eyes, but went in the direction of the scream anyway.

###########################

She tried to get away from him, but he kept advancing on her. She knew that she would die unless someone heard her, but she doubted that they would come. "Shut up with your whimpering you little rodent." The man snarled. He brought his foot to her stomach and sent her flying into a tree causing her to hit her head. The girl passed out before she saw a man in black appear.

##########################

Hiei appeared to see a little girl being kicked in the stomach and went flying into a tree. He was somewhat surprised to see it wasn't the ferry girl. Hiei growled, "What lowlife would hurt a child?" He thought.

The man was walking towards the child. Hiei realized that he was the guy that he and his team where looking for. Hiei unsheathed his katana, "Get away from her!" Hiei killed the man before he knew why he was defending the kid.

Hiei cleaned his blade and put the sword back in its sheath when the man lied dead at his feet. He looked at the little girl to notice that she hadn't moved an inch since he got there, he went to her, and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, still alive. He had never seen any hair, beside his own, as black as hers. Hiei removed his charcoal colored coat; he wrapped it around the small child and took the girl in his arms. He held her close as he went to find the others with the artifact and child in hand.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Making Friends

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch2_ Making Friends<p>

The warm hallway of the Gate of Judgment felt good against his chilled arms. The little girl in Hiei's arms had cuddled against him for warmth on the way to the Spirit World. Hiei looked down at the child again, she had porcelain skin, black hair so dark that it almost a blue shin to it. He hadn't had the chance yet to see her eyes. "I bet she's the one I heard before me and the others had split up." Hiei thought as the girl cuddled even closer to his chest. A faint smiled crossed Hiei's features for brief moment then it disappeared when he walked into Koenma's office.

"Hi Hiei." Yusuke grinned.

"There you are, shrimp." Kuwabara was the first to stand.

"Where have you been, Hiei, we've looked everywhere for you." Botan stood up from the couch that was set against one of the walls of the good sized office.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine, baka kitsune. I got the artifact and took care of the thief." Hiei stated, annoyed by all the questions. He gently tossed the object to Botan, who caught it clumsily.

"Whatcha got in your arms there?" Kuwabara wondered as he pointed to the coat in Hiei's arms.

"I got a little…," Hiei pulled the coat so the group could see the girl's face, "…Sidetracked."

Botan gasped, "She so pretty." She smiled.

"Where did you get the child, Hiei?" Kurama was surprised that Hiei was actually holding a child.

"The bastard attacked her. I heard her scream. At first I thought she was your onna, kitsune."

"Take her to the infirmary to make she doesn't have any other injuries." Koenma ordered.

"Fine." Hiei went with the child and the team right behind him.

#############################

She whined as she awoke, her head was killing her. Her vision cleared quickly, She tried to sit up, but she couldn't; her stomach ached badly.

"It would best if you lied still." A voice said. The girl's head jerked up and to the side to see a red headed and green eyed man sitting in a chair in the corner. The girl gasped and backed away as much as she could in fear.

The man smiled gently at her, "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed.

"Well, look who's finally awake." The door opened as a blue haired woman walked in.

"Yes, she just woke up." The man said.

"Oh really?" The woman sat on the end of the bed smiling at her.

"W-Where am I?" The girl asked.

"The Spirit World." The man answered.

"Am I dead?" The girl wondered.

The man chuckled softly, "No little one, you're not dead."

"What's your name sweetie?" The woman wondered as she brushed a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Keionna." The girl replied hesitantly.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Botan and this is Kurama." The woman referred to herself then to the man that now stood at the end of the bed. Keionna forced herself to sit up.

"How old are you, Keionna?" Kurama smiled tenderly at her.

"Five." Keionna stated. Kurama's eyes widened a little then they returned to their normal size.

"Whoa, you're a big girl, aren't you?" Botan thought nothing of Keionna's age and kept talking to her.

"Huh-uh." Keionna smiled at the compliment.

"We should take her to Koenma, he said he wanted to see her as soon as she was awake." Kurama said.

Keionna was confused, "Take me to whom?"

##########################

Keionna followed Botan and Kurama down the hall as she clung to Kurama's hand. "Why were you following us, Keionna?" Kurama spoke suddenly.

Keionna cringed a little thinking that he was mad at her, "You knew I was there?"

"Yes." Kurama smiled at her and nodded.

"Then why did you give me away?"

Kurama only shrugged.

"I was looking for someone." Keionna replied as the three turned a corner.

"Looking for who, honey?" Botan ran a soft palm over Keionna's smooth locks.

"My father."

Kurama and Botan looked at each other then down at the little girl between them.

"Who would that be?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei Jaganshi."

**To Be Continued… **


	4. Crimson Glass

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch3_ Crimson Glass<p>

Hiei turned his head to the door when Kurama, Botan, and the child walked in. She was clinging to Kurama's hand, she hid behind him slightly when Kuwabara, Koenma, Yusuke, and Hiei looked at her; she was no doubt shy. "Everyone, this is Keionna." Kurama smiled at the group then down at the child at his side.

Yusuke went to Keionna and got down to where he was eye level with her. "Hi there, I'm Yusuke." He grinned at her.

She smiled at him and came out from behind Kurama's leg, "I'm Keionna."

"Cool name." Kuwabara walked over.

Hiei looked at the child again, his eyes widened when he saw her eyes, they were crimson. "Her eyes look as if their made of glass." Hiei thought to himself. "She… she… looks like…me."

"Hiei, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kurama asked his best friend. Hiei nodded and followed the Spirit-Fox out onto a balcony that over looked the River Styx.

"What is it, Kurama?"

"Keionna said she was looking for you, Hiei." Kurama stated.

"Looking for me, how does the child know me?" Hiei's eyebrow arched.

"She said she was looking for her father, she claims that that's you, Hiei."

"That's impossible." Hiei stated.

"Hiei, she's the proper age; she's five years old. You mated with Reina three years before we ran into Yusuke and the others and we've been a part of the team for two. Reina must have been pregnant when you left. The child's even a spitting-image of you."

"I'm not the only demon with black and white hair, and with crimson eyes, kitsune."

"Maybe so, Hiei, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility. She looks like Reina as well as you."

"Fine Kitsune, I'll go along with this, but I'm telling you; the child is _not_ mine."

"Believe what you want to Hiei, but I'm telling you; that she _is_ yours."

**To Be Continued… **


	5. Lights Out

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch4_ Lights Out<p>

"So you're Hiei's little girl, huh?" Koenma looked at Keionna.

"Uh-huh." Keionna nodded with a smile.

"Well what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Mama wanted me to stay with him until she came back from visiting some friends." Keionna answered.

"Oh."

The lights flickered then quit, and then flickered again until they went out completely. "What in the world?" Koenma stood up on his desk.

"Stay calm everyone I'm sure that the light's will come back on soon." Botan said. A sinister laugh echoed throughout the room. Keionna was shaking.

"Someone's here." Yusuke growled as the laugh was heard again.

"DADDY!" Keionna ran out of the room even though she couldn't see exactly where she was going.

"Keionna come back." The boys and Botan called after her.

#########################

"What in all of three worlds would make you believe the girl's mine?" Hiei crossed his arms.

"What in all of the three worlds would make you believe that she's not?"

"DADDY!" A female voice screeched from the hall. The two demons' heads whipped around to look down the hall.

Hiei ran into the hall without hesitation. Kurama smiled knowingly and then followed.

################################

Keionna saw someone running towards her and with the help of the light from outside that shone into the hallway from the balcony Keionna was able to see that it was her father and Kurama. "Daddy!" She ran into Hiei's arms.

##########################

"What's the matter?" Hiei asked as the child ran into his arms and clung to him as she trembled with tears.

"Why are all the lights off?" Kurama looked around. They looked around when an evil laugh entered the hallway. Hiei looked down at Keionna when she started shuddering terribly and buried herself deeper into his chest.

"Let's find the others." Hiei looked at Kurama. Kurama looked at him and nodded. Hiei took Keionna into his arms. They ran to Koenma's office, busting through the doors.

"Hiei, Kurama is that you?" Yusuke asked.

"It's us." Hiei answered.

"What's going on?" Kurama wondered.

"We don't know." The three answered.

The menacing laugh returned and a male voice spoke evilly, "This is a hostage situation, kitsune. And if you don't hand the child over to me all of you will suffer a death more painful than anything you could ever imagine."

Hiei tightened his grip on Keionna, who was still in his arms, "Over my dead body."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Let the Fire Burn

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch5: Let the Fire Burn<p>

"Keionna? Isn't that weird to make the person you want a hostage?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

"Not the time, Yusuke." The others, besides Keionna, scolded.

"So what's it going to be detectives?" The voice wondered.

"You will _not_take the child." Hiei snarled as he sat Keionna down and unsheathed his sword. Keionna hid behind Hiei and clung to his leg.

"You have to go through us if you want her." Kuwabara stated as he formed his Spirit Sword. Yusuke charged his Spirit Gun. Kurama drew his Rose Whip. Botan formed her oar out of thin air. Koenma stood on his desk waiting for something to happen.

"Or I could just take her from right out from underneath your noses." The man chuckled.

Keionna froze with fear when two cold hands grasped her sides and pulled. She gripped Hiei's leg harder. Keionna looked over her shoulder to see two arms reaching out from the shadows. A third came forth and went over Keionna's mouth and then all three arms started dragging her towards the darkness.

Team Urameshi turned when they heard muffled screaming. They saw Keionna being dragged away from them. Hiei didn't feel her hands leave his leg, "Keionna!"

Keionna stopped screaming, she her eyes glowed bright red, a red light outlined her small frame, strong flames surrounded her, and burned the hands. The arms retreated with severe burns.

Keionna ran to Hiei as soon as she was free without a single burn on her.

"You won this time detectives but I promise you that my master will have the child and all of you will die." The voice said and then everything was quiet and the lights came back on.

"Was that enough proof for you, Hiei?" Kurama asked Hiei through telepathy.

"Hn." Hiei answered. "Let's get out of here." He picked up Keionna and left the office. The rest of the team followed after him.

#######################

Keionna was asleep against Hiei's shoulder when the team walked into Genkia's compound.

"There you all are." Keiko jumped up from the couch where she was seated between Yukina and Shizuru.

"Where have you guys been?" Shizuru also got up.

"We just had something to take care of." Yusuke answered as he kissed his wife.

"Are the children asleep?" Kurama asked.

"Of course." Yukina said then kissed Kuwabara. The sun had set while they were locked in the Gate of Judgment.

"I guess I lost track of time."

"Who's this?" Keiko saw Keionna in Hiei's arms.

"This Keionna, she's Hiei's daughter." Yusuke stated.

"Oh. We can put her in the girls' room." Keiko smiled. "I'll take her up there if you want." Keiko looked at Hiei. Hiei nodded and handed the child to the onna. Keiko took Keionna up stairs.

"Did the kids give you any trouble?" Kuwabara and the others sat down.

"Not too much." Yukina grinned.

"That's good." Kuwabara said as Keiko came back down stairs.

"So are you going to raise Keionna, Hiei?" Yusuke looked at the fire demon that sat on the windowsill.

"She's not my daughter, detective. Why is that such a hard concept for you and the kitsune to understand?" Hiei glared.

"You found her Hiei, so she's your responsibility now. You can't just throw her back out into the cold when that wacko's after her. We've only known her for a few hours and she's already attached to you. Plus, she's convinced that you're her father." Botan went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, man. She looks like you and she can control fire. What more prove do you need?" Yusuke took one of the many mugs that Botan brought into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hn."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Not There in the Morning

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch6_ Not There in the Morning<p>

Keionna opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her father's arms. She was lying in a bed beside a girl about the same age as her with black hair. There was another bed with two other girls in them. The one that was closest to bed Keionna was in had orange hair and the other red hair.

"Daddy?" Keionna sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she called for Hiei.

The girl that was asleep next to Keionna stirred, she opened her eyes, stretched, and rolled over. She squealed when she saw Keionna, she backed up and ended up falling off the bed. Keionna looked down at her, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Keionna giggled.

"Who're you?" She wondered as she sat up.

"I'm Keionna." Keionna said.

"I'm Namiko." The girl smiled, "Hey Lynna, Ruri wake up!" Namiko called over shoulder.

The orange haired girl was the first to sit up; she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked over at Namiko and Keionna's bed, "Who's she, Namiko?"

"This is Keionna. Keionna, this is Ruri." Namiko stood up.

"Hi." Ruri smiled.

"Hey." Keionna grinned at the orange-head. The red haired girl sat up.

"Lynna, meet Keionna." Ruri touched the red-head girl's arm then pointed over at Namiko and Keionna.

"Hey there." Lynna waved.

Suddenly the door opened. A brunette boy, a blue headed boy, and sea-foam green haired boy walked in.

"Hey girls." The brunette said.

"Hey Eiji, Hiroshi, Youta, meet Keionna." Namiko said.

"Hey." The boys said in unison.

"Keionna, this is Eiji, my brother." Namiko said referring to the brunette, "Hiroshi, Ruri's brother." Namiko pointed to the one with sea-foam green hair, "And Youta, Lynna's brother." Namiko looked at the blue haired boy.

"Hi." Keionna waved.

"Well, come on, Aunt Shizuru probably already has breakfast ready." Hiroshi said. The other kids followed him down stairs.

"Now remind me again why you're kids can talk like older kids when their only, like, two." Shizuru sat in the easy chair with a cup of coffee.

"Demon offspring mature a lot faster than human offspring, so it makes sense they can talk in full complete sentences when their only a couple years old." Kurama sat down beside Botan. The kids entered the room, Ruri and Hiroshi went to Yukina and Kuwabara, Lynna and Youta went to Kurama and Botan, and Namiko and Eiji went to Keiko and Yusuke.

"Hey squirts." Yusuke smiled as his children hugged him.

Keionna smiled a little then the smile disappeared when her father didn't come to hug her, in fact he wasn't even in the room. "Where's my daddy?" Keionna asked. The grownups looked at her like they just now noticed that she was there.

"He had something to take care of, Keionna. He'll be back shortly." Yukina smiled gently at her.

"Okay, now, who's hungry?" Shizuru stood up.

"ME!" All six children threw their hands up and smiled. They followed Shizuru into the kitchen.

The other grownups followed them laughing.

####################

It was now close to lunchtime and Hiei still hadn't come back. Keionna sat by the window watching carefully for any sight of her father as the rain started to pour. Kurama and Yusuke walked into the room talking, but they stopped and looked at Keionna, and then at each other. When Kurama was about to speak another voice spoke instead, "Are you looking for someone, Keionna?"

Keionna turned around to see her father. She smiled big, "Daddy!" She ran to him. Hiei kneeled down and let Keionna run into his arms; he encircled her. Keionna giggled a little, "You're all wet, daddy."

Hiei smiled faintly, he then let her go, "Go and play now, all right?"

"Okay." Keionna smiled and ran off.

"So, did you get the test back?" Yusuke asked as Hiei stood up.

"Yes." Hiei replied.

"Well?" Kurama pushed.

Hiei sighed, "You were right as always, kitsune; Keionna is my daughter."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Cry to Me

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch7_ Cry to Me<p>

Hiei leaned back against his pillows as the clock now displayed nine o'clock at night. He sighed. He had just got training with Kurama not too long ago.

He met her on a night just like this; the stars shining, the moon full. "She was so beautiful." Hiei whispered aloud.

**~Flashback~**

_He walked into the club exhausted. He wanted to sit down and have a drink. The lights were low. Hiei went to the bar and ordered a glass of vodka. The spot light shone on the stage. A curvy woman with brown eyes and midnight hair walked on stage, she sat down on the stool in front of the microphone and started to sing a slow song sweetly. Her black dress showed some of her cleavage, her arms were bare, and the sides of the dress split all the way up to the middle of her femurs. Her high heels were braced on the lower part of stool. Hiei couldn't stop looking at her. She sang a couple more songs and then walked over to him, "Mind if I join you?" She smiled sweetly at him. _

"_Suit yourself onna." Hiei said but couldn't help smirk a little. _

"_What's your name?" She asked after the bartender passed her a white wine._

"_Hiei. What's yours?"_

"_Reina."_

**~End of Flashback~**

Hiei's attention fell on the door to his room as it creaked open slowly to let the light from the hallway shine in. "Daddy." Keionna was standing there sobbing; she was clinging to a teddy bear that Yukina had made for her.

"Keionna, what's wrong ? What are you doing out of bed?" Hiei went to his daughter and kneeled in front of her. Keionna's eyes were wet, her cheeks red.

"I had a bad dream." She cried as she let herself fall forward into Hiei's chest.

Hiei picked her, closed the door and headed back towards the bed, "Shhhh, shhh, shh. It's all right." Hiei soothed as he sat back down on the bed, leaned back against the pillows, and held Keionna to his chest, "Daddy's here." He whispered, "Why are you talking like this you baka?" Hiei asked himself coldly inwardly.

Keionna soon fell back asleep against Hiei's chest. Hiei followed suit.

**To Be Continued… **


	9. A Reason to Run

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch8_ A Reason to Run<p>

"I'm about tired of this." Hiei stated as he and Kurama stood in the kitchen.

Kurama chuckled a little, "Hiei, she only been here for three weeks."

"I just feel so idiotic when I act the way I do around her."

#####################

Keionna was heading towards the kitchen, but she stopped when she heard her father, "I just feel so idiotic when I act the way I do around her." Hiei said.

"You shouldn't."

"She's making me weak, Kurama."

"She's only a child, Hiei. The way you treat her is instinct; you're her father."

"All I know is Reina better come take her back soon."

"Oh, so you think you've done your part and you'll just give Keionna back to Reina like she never existed?"

"How can I be a father when I never wanted to be?"

"You just have to try your best, Hiei."

"I never wanted a child and I especially don't want one now!" Hiei's voice was cold. Keionna stepped into the door way to stare at her father with tear glazed eyes. The two men turned to look at her.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Keionna shouted at Hiei and ran off.

########################

Hiei and Kurama looked at the doorway when a small body stepped into it. It was Keionna. Hiei felt a lump form in his throat. "YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Keionna yelled and ran off.

"Are you happy now?" Kurama glared at him and went after Keionna.

The team entered the kitchen. The way they looked at Hiei meant they heard the whole thing too; they went after Kurama and Keionna.

Hiei felt a pang of guilt hit his heart, and then he too went after Keionna.

**To Be Continued… **


	10. A Small Meal

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch9_ A Small Meal<p>

Keionna kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She was somewhere deep in the forest now. She let her legs give way beneath her. She collapsed to the ground and tears. "What's wrong little girl, you lost?" A man stood in front of her. Keionna shuffled back away from him. "You look like you'd be a tasty meal." The man sneered.

"G-Get away from me!" Keionna shouted at him. The man chortled and picked her up by the hair. The man laughed as Keionna screamed then whimpered as she tried to pry his hands off of her.

"Say you look like someone I know, who are you?" The guy pulled Keionna near his face.

"Daughter of Hiei Jaganshi." Keionna stated.

"Hiei Jaganshi?" The guy busted out into a hearty loud laugh, "So you're the brat of that traitor. This should be interesting." The man disappeared with Keionna.

Keionna screamed, "DADDY HELP ME! DADDY!

**To Be Continued…**


	11. A shoe and A cage

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch10_ A shoe and A cage<p>

"Daddy, I just heard a laugh and a scream over in that direction!" Lynna tugged gently on Kurama's pants leg and pointed to her right.

"I know; I heard it too." Kurama said, "Girls, take the children back to the compound."

"Kurama's right; we don't want any more of the squirts disappearing. Just wait there and don't leave until we come back. This might get dangerous." Yusuke said. The girls nodded and walked back to the compound with the kids.

"Kurama, please be careful." Botan grabbed her mate's arm.

"Don't worry, we will, I promise." Kurama gave Botan an assuring smile and kissed her. Botan nodded and ran to catch up with the other women.

"So, where did Lynna say she heard the screaming and the laughing?" Kuwabara wondered as the wind picked up harshly.

"She said over in that direction." Yusuke pointed in the direction that Lynna pointed.

"And that's where we'll start searching." Hiei stated.

########################

Keionna squealed when the guy threw her into a small cage, he slammed the door shut, and latched the door closed with a heavy duty lock. "You have six hours, brat, I advise you to pray while you have the chance." He smirked at her, left the room, slammed the door to the non-lit room closed, and locked it.

Keionna broke down in tears as soon as she heard the man's footsteps retreat into nothing. She layed down against the cold bars of the cage, curled into a ball, and started to sing softly in order to calm herself.

##########################

"Nothing but trees in every direction. It's enough to make ya nauseous." Kuwabara commented. The boys searched for anything; a sign of a struggle, blood, footprints, and God forbid-a body.

"I don't see anything." Kurama stated.

"Me neither," Yusuke stood up, he looked down when something caught his eye, "Hey wait," He bent down to pick it up, "It's a shoe." He stood up straight.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked over to Yusuke to look at the shoe. "Let me see it." Hiei held out his hand to receive the shoe. Yusuke nodded and handed it to him. Hiei looked at it, "It's Keionna's." He sniffed the fabric of the shoe, he growled lowly.

"What is it?" Kurama wondered.

"Goki." Hiei snarled.

####################

Keionna jumped when the door to her cage opened. She felt a strong hand grasp her ankle and drag her out of the cage. "It hasn't been six hours yet, but I'm hungry now." The guy said, "I decided that I'll eat ya when your father gets here; I'll force him watch his brat be devoured."

"You're wasting your time; he won't come." Keionna stated. The man lifted Keionna by her hair, "Aah." Keionna squealed.

"I think you'll find that he will."

################

"Goki? I thought I killed that guy?" Yusuke was confused. Hiei shook his head as he looked at the shoe.

"You didn't kill him, Yusuke. He's very much alive and he has Keionna." Kurama's red hair flew in the wind.

"He'll eat her!" Kuwabara said with realization.

Hiei glared, "He won't get the chance."

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Mountain Kill

**Heaven****'****s ****Crying**  
>Ch11_ Mountain Kill<p>

Goki's scent was getting stronger. His scent had led them all the way into the Makai. They were getting, Hiei could feel it. Keionna's words wouldn't stop echoing in Hiei's head, 'You're so mean!' She had screamed at him. The memory her face only fueled the aching guilt.

"You, have you seen a Gukokein with a little girl come by here?" Yusuke ran to a stand.

"Aye that I have they went up the mountain not too long ago." The man said as cleaned a butcher knife with a cloth.

"Okay thanks." Yusuke and the others went up the mountain like there was no tomorrow.

###########

Keionna's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she watched the man prepare a fire, Keionna whimpered softly. "Daddy please come."

######################

"How close do you think we are now?" Kuwabara wondered as the boys climbed the side of the mountain.

"Very, Keionna and Goki's scent is getting stronger." Kurama replied behind Yusuke.

"About time, where do you think Goki's keeping her?" Yusuke asked as he grabbed a limb of a tree and pushed it out of the way.

"We'll know soon enough, detective." Hiei stated. The heard a scream from a building that didn't look to be too far away.

#####################

Keionna screamed when the man clawed her shirt off. "Might as well have fun before you become chow." The man smirked.

"GOKI!" A voice snarled as the door was kicked off its hinges. Team Urameshi was in the doorway. They looked surprised at Keionna.

Hiei snarled, her ripped Goki away from Keionna, and killed him painfully.

While the others weren't looking Keionna ran back into the room where she was held.

##########################

Hiei turned around to the team when Goki lay in a pool of blood. "Where did she go?"

They heard soft crying. The followed it down a hallway and into a dark room. Keionna was curled into a corner sobbing. "Keionna?" Hiei went to her.

"Go away!" Keionna said.

"Keionna, I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you don't want me remember?"

"Keionna, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, I do want you."

Keionna looked at him, "Really?"

"Yes." Hiei smiled gently at her. Keionna reached out to him. Hiei took her in his arms. He got up and turned around to see the guys smirking at him.

Hiei glared at them and left the room, "Shut up bakas."

**To Be Continued…**

**Kinda rushed, but whatever. **


End file.
